The Bodyguard
by JonasLoveStory1
Summary: Selena is a normal girl living in a normal town, until something strange starts happening and everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm what?" I practically yelled, trying my best to understand the situation. I couldn't imagine my life being so turned around in the blink of an eye; I didn't ask for any of this, I didn't even know anything until 24 hours prior.

I laid on my bed listening to my iPod while working on some history homework, music always helped me concentrate and make me in a better mood, just enough to be able to accomplish my homework for the night. As I wrote the last words in my journal, I closed the book and laid it on the bed next to me, sighing in the process. Taking the headphones out of my ears, I ran my fingers through my medium length dark brown hair, staring at the ceiling for a few seconds before glimpsing at the picture on my nightstand. It was a picture of my family, my mother, father, and big brother, I concentrated on it for a few minutes before I realized, I didn't have very many characteristics of my parents, nor my brother. My skin was a little tanner than theirs, but I always thought it was because I always went tanning after school for about an hour before I started my homework. That was another way for me to relax and wind down from 6 hours of high school, senior year to be exact, which made it that much more stressful.

I studied the picture, I was about average height, not too short and not too tall, but my big brother was about 6 inches taller than me. I always thought that was normal, I mean men are supposed to be taller than girls aren't they? Well, most of the time. And he was older, so he's had more time to grow. But as I concentrated on it more, I noticed that my big brother looks extremely similar to my father, but I didn't really resemble either of them. Their eyes were bigger, and their noses seemed to have almost an outward curve to them, as to mine, that has an inward. I have a very petite and feminine face. I wasn't calling my parents ugly, not by any stretch, they were absolutely beautiful in their own way, but I don't think we looked alike at all. The thing that threw me off the most was the color of my eyes, I was the only one in the family that had dark brown eyes, and the rest had either blue or green.

My heart sank "are these my real parents?" I questioned "am I adopted?" I laid there staring at the picture in complete shock. I was determined to find the answer; I needed to find the answer.

I got out of bed and put all of my school books and supplies back into my book bag and went downstairs. Tony, my big brother, was sitting in the recliner in the living room watching some stupid hillbilly show, I walked over to him and sat down in the chair next to him, lying down and resting my head on his leg. Tony and I always had an amazing relationship, we never fought, well on occasion we did, but even past the fighting Tony was super protective of me. When he was in high school with me, he would stick up for me when I got made fun of by the "cool" crowd, and would beat up anyone that laid a finger on me. Some days I would come home crying and he would calm me. I would always cuddle into him and he would rub my back, I found it so relaxing and I always felt safe with him. So whenever I would lay my head on his lap, he would always either gently rub my back, or play with my hair, it was like second nature "Tony?" I gently spoke "hmm?" – "do you think I'm adopted?" Tony stopped rubbing my back "no Sel, why would you ever think that?" I shrugged "I was looking at a picture on my nightstand and I noticed I don't look like any of you, I look more Mexican, all of you look plain American" – "family have different characteristics Sel, think of it as what makes you… you" I sighed "I know, but I can't stop thinking about it, I mean, what if you're not really my brother? What if they're not really my mom and dad? All of it would be a lie." Tony started to rub my back again "That's not true Sel, it wouldn't all be a lie. They've raised you, and damn well at that, and I've known you my whole life, I helped mom and dad change your diapers when I was only four-years-old. They watched you grow up and achieve at your highest potential. All of us love you Sel, that's all there is to it" I got up and bear hugged Tony "I love you Tony" He laughed and bear hugged me back "love you too Sel"


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't sleep that night, too much was running through my head, was I adopted? Who are my real birth parents? Are they nice or just plain assholes? Ugh, what am I thinking, of course they're assholes, they gave me up, they didn't want me. I rolled over in bed and sighed heavily, I need to know. I got out of bed and went snuck downstairs; I managed to be silent until one stair squeaked. What the? I never noticed that before. I guess people are right when they say everything seems so much louder when you're trying to be quiet. I waited for a few minutes to see if someone was going to come check what made the squeak. Nothing. Phew. I continued from there into my mother's office where she keeps all her important paperwork, my birth certificate's got to be in here somewhere. That's an important piece of paper, right? I searched through all her cabinets, one after another, but found nothing. I didn't even find Tony's birth certificate, where the heck would she keep them? I went through every piece of paper in the house, four hours later, I still found nothing. What kind of parent wouldn't keep their own children's birth certificate? One thought came to mind, in their bedroom, in the cabinet right next to their bed. But I can't get there now, they're sleeping. I groaned and decided to call it a night, I'll look for it after school, I lazily crept my way back up the stairs again and went back to bed.

Later that day after school, as soon as I got home I ran up to my parents' room, they were both at work but I knew they would be back soon, this is the only chance I have, so I'm taking it. I walked over to the side of the bed and kneeled down to see the cabinet clearly and what would be in it, I opened the cabinet and found a folder that said "Selena" and a folder that said "Anthony", I grabbed Tony's first just out of curiosity and opened it. There was his birth certificate, the paper with both of his tiny feet on it, all of his records such as vaccinations and all that jazz, then a picture of my mother holding him only a few minutes after birth, so precious. Now for the moment of truth, I grabbed my folder and opened it, there was my birth certificate, the paper with both of my tiny feet on it, all of my vaccinations, but no picture of her holding me after birth, and of course, no certificate of adoption. I sighed, not finding what I was looking for, maybe I wasn't adopted, but that doesn't explain the fact that she doesn't have a picture of her holding me after I was born. A million things ran through my mind, maybe they didn't allow her to hold me long enough to take a picture, maybe they didn't allow her to hold me at all, maybe they had an emergency and had to rush me away, either way I still want to make one hundred percent sure that I wasn't adopted. How and I going to do that you might ask? I'm going to make a trip to the hospital, where I was born, and ask them if they have any record of me being adopted. I grabbed my birth certificate and walked out of their bedroom and to the front door. Here goes nothing…


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into the hospital and walked up to the front desk "hello miss, how can I help you?" A middle aged woman asked me, I sat down in the chair and handed her my birth certificate "I want to know if I was adopted" I spoke "I'm sorry miss, but I don't have the authority to release that kind of information" I sighed "why not? I was born at this hospital, it says it right there on the certificate, why can't I know if my birth mother gave me up for adoption or not?" I spoke quite angered, I didn't go through all this hassle just to be rejected my information "I understand your frustration miss, but there's two things standing in your way, first you're not of age at the moment to be searching for that kind of information, and if you were adopted it would be a closed adoption, one that was extremely private, whoever gave birth to you, whether you were adopted or not, made sure that no one would find out who they really are, you would have to get a court order in order to be released that information, it can take up to 10 years to even have your order reviewed, and even at that it's not guaranteed that you'll find out what you're searching for" I groaned loudly "great, this isn't how I wanted my day to go" I sighed again and grabbed my birth certificate from the receptionist and was about to walk out of the hospital when I saw a man sitting in the waiting room wearing a black Blueberry London trench coat, Leonard Logsdail suit under it, a Lock & Co Hatters Panama hat, Cartier sunglasses, black leather Forzieri gloves and some recently polished Allen Edmond shoes. He was clearly an extremely rich person, and was some sort of professional, you could tell. He almost looked like an FBI agent, there was clearly a very important person in this hospital that he doesn't want anyone to get to. I best be standing clear of his way, he's quite intimidating, wouldn't want to anger him. I kept my head down and avoided eye contact with the man as I marched my way out of the hospital.

As I got home, my parents were already back from work and chatting in the living room, I walked through the door and made my way to the stairs "hey sweetheart, where'd you go?" – "nowhere mom" I responded as I lazily walked up the stairs and back to my room. I can't believe, after wasting my time on finding my birth certificate, no one could tell me what I was wanting to know. 'You're not the legal age' I mimicked her, I'm turning 18 in a few weeks! Maybe I'll ask my mother on my birthday..

I tried to forget the whole adoption thing for as long as I could, my birthday is now in a couple of days, whenever I thought about it too much it gave me a migraine, I overthink the possibilities. I decided I needed to clear my mind, the only thing that really seems to do exactly that is going for a long jog. I changed into some running shorts and a sports bra, grabbed my Ipod putting the headphones in my ears blaring the song starships by nicki minaj and leaving the house beginning my long jog. About half way through my jog, I sat down on a bench beside the road to take a breather, it was a beautiful day out, the sun was shining, there were no clouds in the sky. If you looked around and you could see people bringing their little kids to get ice cream, and people out walking their dogs. I love the area I live in, everyone's so friendly, and everything looks beautiful, there's no buildings half rotted, it's all nice quality buildings around here. The lawn at the park is always very well maintained, every flower you see anywhere is just glowing with color, if I didn't know better, I would've thought this was a wealthy town, it's really not far from it. I smiled looking around seeing how happy people are today, but that smile quickly faded when I saw him again, remember the man from the hospital? Yeah him. His trench coat, boots, gloves, hat, everything is the same. What's the possibilities that he is exactly where I am, two times in a row? I got a strange feeling inside me, a strange feeling against him, to be completely honest he scares the daylights out of me. My heart started beating inside my chest, and I thought now would be a good time to head back to the house, and fast. I got up off the bench and ran the other direction, the one that leads directly to my house, but the whole time I was running back I felt eyes on me. Not one second did I feel safe, instead of jogging I practically sprinted back, I wanted to get away from that man as quickly as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

The moment I got home I was practically in a panic, but I just played it as I was out of breath so my parents wouldn't go crazy. I walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water "hey, how was your jog?" my mother asked me "hot" I spoke still out of breath, grabbing my water and chugging it down. After I finished my water I went up to my room to relax for a little bit before taking a cold shower, as I lay on my bed I couldn't stop wondering who that man was. I mean, I'm sure I over reacted a little bit, the person that he was watching out for in the hospital could've been released and wanted to go to the store or something. Yeah, that was it, that person was in the store, no worries Selena. After convincing myself he wasn't a bad person, I went to the bathroom to take a nice cold shower, which was just what I needed.

After my cold shower I returned downstairs to spend time with my family, in a few days I would find out if these people are actually my real family, or if they just adopted me. I can honestly say I was nervous to find out the answer to my question, but it was something I've been wondering for a couple months now. I wouldn't care if I was adopted, most of the time children who are adopted have significantly better lives with their adoptive family rather than their birth family. I love all of them to the moon and back, they've given me everything I could've asked for, a roof over my head, food, comfort, and most importantly, the most love that someone could give another. I just want to know who my birth parents are, if there are any illnesses that pass from generation to generation, you know, all the important things.

Soon after being downstairs with my parents, exhaustion took over me, not only was it the run that made me tired, but the fear of that man that just made my mind run all day. After fighting to stay awake I got off the fluffy sofa and tiredly scrambled my way up the stairs and into my bedroom where I would fall asleep right as my head touched the soft pillow on my queen sized memory foam mattress. For once, within the past couple months, I slept comfortably and never once had a bad dream. Finally.

I woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed and ready for what the day brings me. I looked out my bedroom window and saw the bright sun shining in, warming everything with its intense heat. Today's going to be a good day, I can just feel it. I smiled and stretched before leaping out of my bed, dancing around my room for a few moments then going into my connected bathroom to make myself look semi decent before showing my face to my family downstairs. I know they're my family, and I can go down there looking like I just got done rolling around in a pig pen, and they still wouldn't care what I looked like, but I am a lady, so I cannot look like a pig.

After brushing my hair out and putting it up into a pony tail, I skipped my way down the stairs and into the kitchen where I would grab a big 'ole bowl of Krave cereal. Stuff is delicious. I sat down on the sofa and began eating; I always sat in the corner chair because I loved to look outside at everything as I ate. My family even considered that "my part" of the sofa, no one else dared to sit there ever since Tony sat there and I shoved him onto the floor where he actually fractured his tailbone. Kid needs to drink more milk. As I was eating my cereal I looked outside and saw all the birds flying around, and all the runners and bicyclists going for their morning rounds, but one certain thing caught my eye, something I've never seen in this neighborhood before. A shiny black SUV with tinted windows and chrome rims, looks like an expensive vehicle "hey mom, did someone move across the street?" I yelled to her "I don't believe so, why?" she replied "there's a black SUV out there that I've never seen before" I announced and she walked over to me and looked out the window at the SUV that was parked across the street "hmm, must be visiting some family" and walked away. No, that wasn't someone who was 'just visiting their family' it looked way too suspicious, if they were visiting family they would be parked in the driveway, not on the sidewalk. I kept a close eye on the vehicle to see if there was any movement, after about fifteen minutes of constant look out, nothing had happened, I gave up hope on trying to find any suspicious activity. But as soon as I was about to get up, the window of the SUV rolled halfway down, revealing the oh so familiar hat and sunglasses that I've been thinking too much about, "what the?!" I spoke softly to myself. Suddenly, the man inside the truck lifted a camera and started snapping photos of what seemed to be our house, my eyes widened "mom!" I called her frantically "what sweetheart?" she spoke calmly to me "he's taking pictures of our house!" I spoke frantically again "who?" she replied almost as if she didn't believe me "I don't know, some man really well dressed that I've been seeing around town" – "what?" she replied as she walked over to the window I was sitting at trying to get a glimpse of the truck, that had already sped off out of sight. Something is definitely not right here…


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean you've been seeing him around town? Selena, who is he?" I shrugged "I have no idea mom, I saw him at the hospital, then I saw him again at— "I stopped myself. Crap. "Hospital? Why were you at the Hospital?!" my mother spoke curious, but almost furious at the same time "uh, you know, community service, just visiting patients that need some love and attention" ugh, nice play Selena, great freaking recovery "you've never done that before, why in the world would you start now?" – "would it completely shock you to know that I want to be a nurse?" I spoke, lying through my teeth "you hate the sight of blood" my mother objected "uh, yeah well, I'll have to get used to it if I want to be a nurse" my mother shook her head "Selena Marie, don't you dare lie to me, now you tell me why you were at the hospital, were you hurt? I shook my head "no mom, I wasn't hurt, I told you, I was visiting patients" my mother shook her head again "okay, so if I call them they'll tell me you were visiting patients?" she spoke walking towards the phone "no mom don't!" I spoke frantically "then tell me why you were at the hospital!" she demanded "because I wanted to see if I was adopted!" I finally let it out.

My mother looked at me shocked "see, now you know, they wouldn't tell me anything because I'm not the legal age, since I'm turning eighteen tomorrow I was going to ask you then, but it looks like it came early" my mother walked over to me "sweetie, why would you think you're adopted?" – "look at me mom; I look nothing like you or dad, or Tony. I have none of the same characteristics, I look Mexican and you three look American. I know there's something not right there" my mother shook her head "Selena sweetheart, families have different characteristics, you're one of the lucky ones, look at you, you're beautiful" I rolled my eyes "that's what Tony said too" my mother chuckled "that boy knows what he's talking about" – "this isn't joking matter mom, I want to know if I'm adopted, are you going to tell me? I have a right to know." She shook her head "no, I'm not going to tell you that you're adopted, because you're not" I shook my head "I don't believe you, I've had myself convinced for the past couple months that I am, I'll find out the truth, whether you tell me or not" I spoke getting off the sofa, running upstairs grabbing my IPod, and bolting out of the front door, I definitely needed to clear my mind, or I'll go crazy.

As I ran, there was some unfamiliar feeling around me, safety. I didn't see the black SUV anywhere, I didn't see the man in the suit, I only saw the usual neighborhood enjoying their usual days, with their usual families. I've been feeling eyes on me for months now, but now that they're gone, it feels so much different. I'm not complaining, not one little bit, I don't see how a person could complain about feeling safe in their own neighborhood, that would be selfish. I'm just quite frankly saying I feel different.

I smiled and let out a sigh of relief and turned around, heading back to my house, it feels wonderful to not be worried to step outside of your house. As I walk back into my house my mother was sitting on the couch waiting for me to walk through that door "Selena sweetie.." she started but I stopped her "if you don't have anything to say other than my question, then I don't want to hear it" I spoke and walked back up the stairs ignoring her plea for me to stay.

Yeah, what I did back there was a little uncalled for, but when I want to know something, and people don't tell me the truth, it irritates me. And with her blowing off my adoption question like it's nothing important, really doesn't help the issue. I'm desperate to know the answer. I think they think I won't love them as much if I find out that I am adopted, which is completely one hundred percent untrue. I sighed and walked back downstairs and walked into the kitchen where my mother was sitting at the dining table with her head in her hands. I walked up to her and sat down in the chair next to her. "I'm sorry mom, I really didn't mean it. It's just, I've had the thought in my head for a while now, I finally talked myself into believing it, and having you say that I'm not adopted… well, I just don't believe it." My mother lifted her head and looked at me but didn't say a word. "Whether that was the truth or not, do you think that if I found out that I was actually adopted, I wouldn't love you guys as much?" I saw my mother's mouth turn into a frown, and her face starting to get red, oh dear lord, I'm making my mother cry. She nodded her head in agreement. I shook my head "That's not true mom, you raised me, you took care of me, you gave me a home, but most importantly you loved me with everything you have, I wouldn't give that up for anything. I'm not going to run to my birth mother and beg her to take me back, she gave me up for adoption, if she wanted me in the first place then I would be there, not here. I thank her for giving me up for adoption, if she kept me my life would be horrible, but it's not, because I have all of you. I've got you, dad, Tony, what else can I ask for? Now, please, tell me the truth" My mother shook her head "can we discuss this tomorrow? As a family?" I nodded my head "sure" I got out of my chair and kissed my mother's head "I love you mom" I said before leaving, going back upstairs to work on some homework.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning I woke up happy as a clam, today is my day, my Birthday! I looked at the clock 10:27am, jeez, good thing it was the weekend. I knew I slept in but not this long.. All this running is tiring me out, but the strange thing about it, I like how I feel after running, I think I'm going to keep doing it. I smiled and stretched before hopping out of bed and changing into some running shorts and skipping down the stairs "Happy Birthday!" My whole family screamed as soon as I came down the stairs, I smiled and hugged everyone "Thank you" – "you going somewhere?" my mother asked me "yeah, for a jog" – "I thought you only jog when you need to clear your mind" I shrugged, "I'm getting into enjoying it" I smiled "alright, but eat first! And blow out your candles, do you want your presents now or later?" I thought about that one, debating, "later will be fine, but I'll still blow out my candles" I giggled, I'm still five years old at heart on my birthday. My family went into the kitchen as I sat down at the dining room table, they came in with a beautiful birthday cake with the numbers one and eight on the top lit at the top. As they slowly walked toward me singing happy birthday, a huge grin spread across my face, I always get so embarrassed when people sing be happy birthday, still haven't figured out why. When they got done singing I closed my eyes and blew out the candles, anyone could guess what I wished for… to find out if I was adopted or not. Everyone smiled at me and my mother sliced me a piece of cake.

After eating my cake I got up and ran out the door, starting my jog through the beautiful landscapes of my neighborhood. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, life is good. I smiled and continued jogging until I got to the outskirts of town, maybe half a mile from it, the sun was so hot that I needed to take a break, I stopped jogging and kneeled down on the balls of my feet, put my elbows on my knees, and my head in my hands as I tried to steady my breathing. As I got my breathing steadied, I got up off the balls of my feet and stood flat footed on the pavement, as soon as I did that the blood ran out of my face, my heartbeat quickening and my breathing becoming rapid again. There he was, the man in the hospital, on the park bench, and outside my house, he's right here, standing in front of me, showing no emotion on his face. I turned around to start running back to my house but immediately slammed into another rock hard body, shit, what the hell is going on? I looked back and forth between the two, my heart feeling like it was going to pound out of my chest, run home, and hide under my bed. "What do you want? Why do you keep watching me?" still no emotion of either of their faces "we need you to come with us" my eyes got wide "no way! I don't get into cars with stalkers" – "you can either come willingly, or we will carry you into the car, you decide" I looked disgusted at both of them "so you're going to abduct me? Then what? Gang bang and murder me? Because I know you've got multiple people watching me, even taking pictures of my house. I can honestly say, you guys are the sloppiest stalkers I've ever seen" One of the men shook his head "Miss Gomez, please step into the vehicle and we can ensure you no harm. Orders from the boss" I chuckled "orders from the boss? Bull. Once I step into that car it's going to become world war two. I'm not getting into that car. Screw you" I snapped and turned walking away, but got stopped my one of the men grabbing my arm. I turned and glared at him yanking my arm out of his grasp and continued walking. The next thing I knew, my feet were getting lifted off the ground and I'm in one of the man's arms, he's carrying me to the black SUV that's been so familiar within the past couple weeks. "No, please don't" I started panicking "I told you Miss Gomez, we are not going to hurt you" I shook my head "that's what everyone says before they're slaughtered" a tear slowly escaping my eyes and rolling down my cheeks, I pray to God that they don't hurt me, I pray that I get out of this alive. As the man sits me down into the chair and buckles me in, he wipes my tear away from my eye "don't be afraid" he says looking into my face, but I can't see his eyes because of his sunglasses. "We were hired by the adoption agency, your mother wants to see you. Your real mother" My heart sinks into the pit of my stomach and suddenly I feel like I'm going to vomit, I am adopted.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sitting in the back of the Black SUV, three men surrounding me, all of them looking identical from their outfits. I may never see my mother again, my adoptive mother, I don't know what my birth mother will do with me. I get an uneasy feeling in my stomach, and finally break down, letting all my bottled up tears flow freely down my face. One of the men hands me a tissue, but I reject and ignore his help, peering out the window at all the trees flying by my window. After about a twenty minute ride I've calmed down and my crying has seized, twenty minutes feels like an eternity when you're anticipating what's going to happen next. We drive for about ten more minutes and come up to a huge carbon gate, the SUV slowly comes to a hault in front of the gate, rolls down his window, and flashes a plastic card in front of a scanner. A buzzer goes off and the carbon gates slowly open, allowing us entrance into the long path that led up to a huge mansion on top of a hill. I gape at the building "what is this?" I ask completely in awe of the place "this is your house Miss Gomez" I shook my head "no, my house is about thirty miles north of here, this is just a building" I get no response from any of the men as the SUV stops beside the house, and one man opens the door and guides me out of the massive truck. I see a man and a woman come out from huge doors in the front of the house and stop alongside the railing peering down at us, they're both very well dressed, well they ought to be, they do live in a mansion afterall. "Is that her?" The woman asks enthusiastically and one of the men nods, the woman at the top of the stairs claps and giggles "well, what are you waiting for? Bring her up here!" She practically demands. One of the men puts a hand on the small of my back and leads me up the stairs, as we get closer I start to recognize their faces, yeah, I've seen them somewhere before, I just can't pinpoint where exactly. The woman smiles as I come face to face with her and I see her lip slowly quivering, her face slowly becoming distorted and her eyes getting red and puffy, she's crying. Why is she crying? "Oh my, Ricardo, would you look at her, she's beautiful" she smiles and comes up to hug me, I just sit there and let her, not moving a muscle "oh, sweetheart, I've waited eighteen years to finally see you again" my eyes fly open again, traveling back and forth between the man and the woman standing in front of me "you?" I finally speak "you're my birth parents?" both of them nod "the Governor of California is my birth father?!" They both nod again, and I shake my head "no, I don't understand. Most people put their children up for adoption because they can't take care of them, they're not ready for the responsibility, but you, you put me up for adoption because?" the woman walked up to me and put her hands on my arms "sweetheart, we didn't want to raise you in this sort of way, we wanted you to be raised in a quiet loving family, not like this. Every time you go out you would have twenty maybe thirty cameras in your face, capturing every second of your life, we didn't want you to grow up traumatized to even step out of the front door. But now that you're old enough, we thought you could handle it." I shook my head "and if I couldn't? What was your plan then?" she shrugged "teach you how to handle it over time" I looked startled at her "so you're planning on keeping me?" both of them smiled once again and nodded, I let out a loud laugh "so you have men watching me over the past couple weeks, have them abduct me, bring me here to meet my rich birth parents, and expect me to stay? No, my family is back there, those are my parents, those are the ones that raised me from infantsy, cared for me, gave me food and shelter and unconditional love, not you guys. You made the mistake of giving me up, you willingly gave me to these people, I will never look at either of you the way I look at them. No amount of money would make me stay here, I don't care about that, I want my family, my adoptive family, not you. You're nothing to me." They smiled and laughed "they raised her right, just like we wanted, hard headed and stubborn, but most importantly confident." They turned to the man standing right next to me "Thank you Taylor, you're free to go back inside" She says. The man takes off his glasses and hat and nods at her, I look up at him and all I see are dark brown eyes, perfect black hair and the most chiseled features I've ever seen. Holy hell, he's hot, and he lives here. I watch him walk back into the house completely dazed, Mandy, the one standing in front of me, my birth mother looks at me and smiles "he can be your own personal bodyguard, that's if you stay" she smiles and winks at me. "Will I ever be able to see my parents again?" – "what do you think this is? Prison? You can visit them whenever you like, we just want you at least three days a week, we've already discussed this with them" I smile "I'll stay"


	8. Chapter 8

Mandy smiles at me and gives me a huge hug "great! I'll go get you an outfit, we have photographers coming over later, I want all the world to know what a beautiful daughter I have" I let off a fake smile and follow her inside. The house is enormous and beautiful, I follow her up the grand staircase onto the second floor and down the hall where two double doors are, she opens them and reveals an absolutely gorgeous bedroom. It's all designed for me already, like she's planned this for six months. I have a king sized canopy bed with the letters of my name hanging on the wall behind it, and window seating area, along with a seating area over in the corner, a walk in closet and my own bathroom. Heaven right here. I smile and examine everything "so, how do you like your room?" – "This is amazing" Mandy smiles "glad you like it, I talked to Denise about what you like, she told me everything that should be put in here, this is all her" My mom knows everything I love, suddenly I'm second guessing me staying here, I can't just leave my family. Mandy rubs my back "sweetheart, don't worry, you don't have to stay here all the time, they're going to be a huge part of your life still" I weakly smiled up at her and followed her to my closet "here, put this on, once your done come downstairs, we have to get your hair and makeup ready" I nodded and looked at the dress I have to wear, it's actually very pretty, it's a long light pink dress, with flurries on the chest area and one shoulder strap. I put it on and it traveled along my curves perfectly and draped to the floor beautifully, after examining myself in the mirror I made my way down the huge staircase again to meet mandy in the middle of the entrance room. "Selena, you look gorgeous in that dress, it's perfect" I smiled and she led me over to another room where a makeup artist and hairdresser were set up and waiting for me. I sat down in the chair and they started working their magic.

After about twenty minutes of sitting, they were finally done, my hair was put into an elegant side bun, and my eyes were covered in makeup, fake eyelashes and everything, but I thought it made my eyes stand out more. Mandy came over to me and smiled "beautiful as ever, come on sweetheart, the photographer's here" I got out of the chair and followed her out back to another elegant patio where all of us would be sitting. Multiple pictures were taken, it was strange at first, having all the people around setting up everything and making sure the sun was perfectly aligned, but after a little while they became normal and unnoticeable.

At the end of the day I was exhausted, I wanted to go change into something comfy and lay in bed reading a book until I fell asleep. I walked up to Mandy "mind if I go home now? I'm not sure I'm ready to stay here yet, and my mother's probably worried sick" – "don't worry sweetie, we talked to Denise, she knows where you are, but you can go home tonight if you'd like. I'll get Taylor to drive you home." I nodded and waited until Taylor got here "ready Miss Gomez?" I nodded but held up my hand "first rule, everyone in the house calls me Selena" – "that's their job sweetie, they're supposed to sound professional" I shook my head "I don't care, if you want me to stay here, they're calling me Selena" Mandy was almost taken back by my suddon outburst, but quickly nodded "sure, whatever you like" I smiled and nodded "thank you" and walked out to the SUV with Taylor.

Thirty-Five minutes later we pulled up to my house, I turned to Taylor "Thank You for bringing me home" I shyly spoke, he nodded "You're Welcome Miss…" I started glaring at him "Selena" he corrected. I nodded and smiled again "Goodnight" I spoke getting out of the truck "Goodnight Selena" I could feel my cheeks turn pink, thank heavens it's dark out. I closed the door and walked back into my house.


	9. Chapter 9

I walked into my house and saw my family sitting around the dining room table, they all sat up and stared at me as if they'd seen a ghost, my mothers eyes were red and puffy, she's been crying, my dad is sitting next to her holding her, and my brother was sitting opposite of them staring down at his hands. I sighed and walked over to them "so, the truth is finally out, I had to get abducted by weird men in black suits before I found out I was actually adopted, and my birth father is the freaking governor of Cali." I sighed, I shouldn't be angry, but for some reason I am. I wanted to know, and my mother lied straight to my face. "Sweetheart, we just wanted to protect you" my mother spoke "protect me? Because getting me abducted is protecting me right? You have no idea how scary that is, wondering if you're ever going to see your family again" my mother shook her head "I didn't know that was going to happen" - "but you did know that my birth mother was going to see me one way or another today? Or did you not?" my mother dipped her head and nodded "why would you lie to me? I asked you if I was adopted, and you said no when you knew damn well that I was." – "because Mandy didn't want you to know yet, she wanted it to be a surprise" I looked appauled at her "so you took the fall for her? For her?! I don't even know her! I would've rather found out from you guys than her. I've told you all numerous times YOU are my family, just because he impregnated her egg, doesn't mean they're my parents. They're far from parents, they're just some random people that gave birth to me." My parents smiled up at me "we're so glad to hear that" I sighed "but I have to live there 3 times a week, the rest of the time I'm here. You guys get me 4 times a week. I've chosen to stay here Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday. I'll be there Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday because I'll be at school ninety percent of the time." They all nodded "sounds fair enough" my father spoke. I nodded "well, welcome to the life of having a 'royal' daughter. Be prepared for what's coming" I sighed and walked upstairs into my room.

My face is going to be all over the front of magazines, I'm going to be tortured at school. They're all going to accuse me of wanting to live with Mandy and Ricardo not only because they're well known, but because they have money, which is definitely not the case. I don't have a choice, I wish I could tell them all that in one way or another, but none of them will listen to me. Welcome to my nightmare.

The next day I'm walking to school and out of the corner of my eye, I notice a large crowd of people coming closer and closer to me. At the last moment I notice their cameras, and suddenly I'm being mobbed with flashing lights and questions. What the hell is this? I try to cover my eyes from the blinding lights and can't seem to escape them, I step back and they step forward. This is so humiliating and incredibly traumatizing. Out of nowhere a large arm wraps around me and pushes my face against their chest and starts walking. "Back up!" I hear the familiar voice demand the paparazzi, and instantly I know who it is. Taylor. He's got his arm protectively wrapped around me and leading me out of the large crowd of people and into the SUV that's expertly parked and hidden within multiple cars in a parking area. I'm overwhelmed with all this sudden amount of attention, being stalked and surrounded by cameras. Once I'm in the SUV I don't hold back and burst into tears. This is far too much for a person to take in within a couple days. Taylor takes off his sunglasses along with his hat and hands me a handkerchief out of the breast pocket of his jacket. I take it and wipe my eyes along with my nose, but can't seem to calm my sobbing. Taylor sighs and pulls me against his chest again and rubs my back "I didn't want this" I mumble into his chest "I know, I'm sorry" he replies back. "No you don't, they're not attacking you with their cameras, you're just the one that pretends to be the hero and save people out of this kind of situation" I snap. I honestly don't mean to be so rude, but I'm so frustrated with everything. When I said I wanted to know who my birth parents were, I didn't mean I wanted to live with them, I just wanted to find out who they were. That's it. I didn't want all this extra baggage.

"I didn't get this job because I wanted to be in the spotlight Miss Gomez—" I cut him off "for the hundredth time! Don't freaking call me that! Get it through your damn head!" he shook his head "I apologize, it slipped my mind" I groaned "whatever, I have school to attend. Drive." – "Right away" he paused "Selena".


	10. Chapter 10

When we arrived at my high school it was a whole different climate there. People were staring at me like they just saw a ghost, some even glared at me, and some were practically kneeling at my feet. Most people would say they liked it, but I don't. It's fake people is what it is, the 'losers' of the school envied me, and the 'bitches' of the school tried to befriend me. One of the most popular girls in school who never even noticed me strutted up to me and wrapped her arm around mine and pulled me along her walking. "So, I was thinking, Saturday we could have a sleepover with a few friends, what do you say?" I looked at her like I just caught the scent of a skunk. "No, just because I'm the paternal daughter of the governor, doesn't change anything. You're still a bitch, but now you're just a bitch trying to get attention. I'm still the same loser that you never noticed before. Now let go of me, and get out of my face." I heard multiple "ohh's" and "burn's!" when I stood up to her. She scoffed and walked away with her head held high like her shit don't stink. I hate two faced bitches.

School went like school always goes, you sit in a classroom, learn stuff that you're never going to use later in life, and then go home. Pretty uneventful if I must say. The same SUV picked me up from school and dropped me off at home, but this time he stayed. It's Tuesday, which means I have to stay at Mandy's place for the next few days, then I get to come back here after three days. I walked inside my house with Taylor following, the whole family stopped what they were doing and stood staring at us blankly. "Mom, dad, Tony, this is Taylor, my uh.." I didn't know the proper word for it "bodyguard" he answered for me. "You have a bodyguard now? That's so lame" Tony spat "Anthony!" My mother scolded him "no, it's quite alright. I know being followed around by a strange awkward man isn't exactly ideal for a young teenager. But it's necessary." Taylor spoke. "Yes, well, I'm going to go pack. You three keep doing, whatever it is you adults do" I spoke far too fast and practically ran up the stairs. I've always hated encounters like this, it's much too awkward. I packed a couple things like the stuffed animal I sleep with every night and crept back down the stairs again. "May I take that for you Miss Gomez" Taylor looked at me, knowing I would explode on him but he didn't care because he was around my family, he needed to be professional, so I let this one slide. I sighed, trapping the urge to scream 'selena' at him and spoke calmly "you are my bodyguard, not my butler, you don't need to cater to me left and right Taylor. I've got this" Taylor shrugged "actually, the job description entitles whatever you want me to do I will do" – "did I ask you to take my things?" Taylor shook his head "no" – "then I've got this. Thank you Taylor." He nodded and stepped away from me. I walked up to my family and gave each and every one of them a hug and kiss "love you guys" – "love you too" they all replied and walked out the door with Taylor.

I walked to the SUV and Taylor was heading like he was going to open my door for me "for Christ sake Taylor, I can open my own door." – "I'm sure you can Selena, but your family is watching us, and it's my job to look professional when on duty" I looked at him then back at the house and surely my family was trying but failing to look nonchalant when watching us. "Good eye" I spoke "it's my job" he replied. I smiled and let out a small giggle before climbing into the SUV and taking off on our travel to the castle in the sky.


	11. Chapter 11

After about a fifteen minute drive I asked Taylor to pull the car over "is everything okay?" I nodded "yeah, everything's fine, I just need to get something off my chest" Taylor nodded and eased the car over to the side of the road. I turned in my seat and looked straight at Taylor, I couldn't see his handsome features because the sun had already crept out of the sky and night time had already fell upon us, but from all the streetlights I could still see some of his features. I sighed and looked down and messed with my fingers "I'm sorry about the way I treated you this morning. I didn't mean to be so harsh, I was just overwhelmed and…" I stopped at a loss for words "I'm just really sorry" he shook his head "there's no need to be sorry, I understand this is a hard time for you, I'll be your own personal punching bag if that's what would make this whole thing easier for you." I chuckled and looked back up at him "no, all I really need is for you to keep doing exactly what you're doing and I'll be happy as a clam" he nodded "I can do that" I smiled at him "great".

We arrived at Mandy's house about twenty minutes after Taylor and I's conversation, we walked in and Mandy was just strolling around the house like she normally does, nothing out of the ordinary here. "Aah, sweetie you're here" Mandy spoke walking up to me encasing me in a hug, except we're nowhere near a hugging basis yet, it's still all so new to me. I awkwardly hugged her back, if anything I wouldn't even consider that a hug, more like a light touch and be done. "Come on, let's make you some dinner" I shook my head "oh no, I'm fine I already ate. I really just want to go to bed, I'm tired and I have to get up early." Yeah, I was lying through my teeth, I wasn't tired, it's only eight, but the last thing I want to do right now is sit around the dinner table like a 'family' and awkwardly strike up a conversation about how our days went, that no one really cares about, eating a meal that's far too intricate for my liking. No thanks, I'd rather just sit in my bed and read a book, watch tv, or stare at a wall, anything is better than a family dinner. "Okay, sure. Taylor will help you with your things. Goodnight sweetheart. Sweet dreams. Just shout if you need anything, I'll be right down the hall and Taylor will be across the hall. One of us will hear you." Taylor looked at me for approval to help me with my things; I very lightly nodded my head so Mandy wouldn't see. I don't want to answer her questions tonight. Or ever. A light smile crept up to Taylor's mouth, gosh that was a sexy smirk, this whole living here thing could either go very well, or terribly wrong, let's just hope it doesn't go terribly wrong.

Taylor walked into my room with my small bag in his large hand and gently placed it on my bed, turned on his heels and began to walk out of my room "where are you going?" Taylor turned and looked at me puzzled "I'm leaving so you can rest" I shook my head "no, you're all set. I'm not tired. Come sit. But close the doors first please." Taylor nodded, closed the doors and walked over to the recliner in the corner of my room. He looked so big in that small recliner, kind of amusing actually. I chuckled before searching for something in my closet to wear to bed and picked a fluffy matching two piece pajama set, my closet was so big I could just close my door and change there. Awesome. I walked out of my closet and climbed into bed "want to watch a movie?" I turned asking Taylor. He once again looked at me like I just asked him something offensive "what? Now?" I nodded my head "yes now, it's only eight and I'm not tired, I need something to help me fall asleep to" he shrugged "I guess so." I smiled and hopped out of bed choosing a movie, putting it in, then climbed back into bed. "Are you going to sit over there all night or are you going to join me?" he shook his head "I'm all set over here" I sighed "come on, just come join me" he shook his head again "that would be very unprofessional of me to do that" I groaned "I told you, you can be, actually I want you to be, anything but professional around me. Just relax and come lie with me." Once again he denied "I wouldn't feel comfortable doing that" I sighed "fine, stay over there then" I mumbled and curled up in bed watching the movie that just started playing.

Three quarters the way through the movie I was fast asleep, turns out I was more tired than I thought I was, I woke up for a split second to feel Taylor pulling the covers up over me. "Thank you" I mumbled "you're welcome, go back to sleep" Taylor spoke softly, I could hear him switch off my tv, then the lights and gently close my bedroom door behind him. I tiredly groaned and rolled over snuggling my blankets and fell back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up in the morning to my bedroom door being opened and the shades being pulled revealing the bright rays of sunlight into my used to be dark and peaceful bedroom. I groaned and pulled the blankets up over my head trying to escape the blinding light "a simple get up works you know" I mumbled "My apologies Selena, Mandy sent me up to wake you, she said if I don't do that you'll go right back to sleep. Just following orders". I sighed "she tells you everything doesn't she?" – "always". I chuckled and crawled out of bed "Thank you Taylor, I'll be right down" Taylor nodded and left my bedroom closing the door behind him. I yawned and stretched before grabbing today's outfit and heading to the bathroom for a shower.

A little while later I inched my way down the overly gigantic staircase dreading the next half hour that I have to spend pretending to be a family before I go to school. I walked into the kitchen "good morning sweetheart" Mandy spoke cheerfully "morning" I replied not as cheerful as her. I sat down at the kitchen table while Emilia – the cook – laid down a plate full of waffles, a slice of butter directly in the middle slowly melting with sliced up strawberries as well as some blueberries and raspberries surrounding the whole thing, and to top it off there was a few leaves of basil on the side to add the extra touch to it. My gosh, I've never had a meal this intricate that I didn't have to pay for. This is one of the many things that will be very hard to get used to, everything's so perfect in this house. I smiled up at her "thank you" she smiled back and nodded and continued cleaning everything up. Although it's very fancy, I have to admit it's delicious. As I finished I wiped my mouth with a napkin "wow, Emilia, thank you! That was absolutely delicious" she smiled and nodded again "thank you Miss Gomez, I'm glad you liked it" she spoke taking my plate. "Please Emilia, call me Selena" she nodded "as you wish".

I stood and looked at Taylor who was standing in the corner of the room waiting very patiently, I nodded at him symbolizing that I'm ready to leave, he nodded at me also and followed behind me as I left the kitchen grabbing my bookbag appropriately placed at the bottom of the stairs for an easy escape. Mandy walked into the foyer to see me off "have a good day sweetie!" I rolled my eyes although she couldn't see it, but Taylor who was standing in front of me holding the door open did and chuckled as he followed behind me once again. I hopped into the SUV next to Taylor and sighed "everything alright?" I nodded "yeah, just adjusting to this style of life is going to be harder than I thought" – "take your time, it's not anything you have to rush to do. You'll just stress yourself out if you try to adjust too soon" I nodded and sighed "yeah, I know, easier said than done though" Taylor nodded "it'll happen, just give it time" he spoke and smiled the sweetest most heart fluttering smile I've ever seen. I stared at him for a moment and smiled back, he's the person who's going to make this whole ordeal easier to cope with. I'm no longer in a rush to adjust, especially if I get to do this every day. I chewed on the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from biting my lip in front of him, I turned my gaze out the window and let out a uneasy but quiet sigh as Taylor drove me to school.


	13. Chapter 13

"You really don't like her do you?" I turned my head to look at Taylor as he spoke "it's not that I don't like her, I just don't know her, and she expects me to treat her like I treat my mother when I just met her. She's asking too much from me." Taylor nodded "I understand that, but she is part of your life now, and she is your real mother—" I cut him off "I'm sorry, but I do not remember asking for your opinion Taylor. Okay? So butt out" Taylor remained quiet and continued the eye contact before taking his sunglasses putting them on and staring straight ahead "I'll pick you up at two. Have a good day" I scoffed and rolled my eyes for the second time today before jumping out of the car and slamming the door. Everyone seems to want to irritate me today.

I walked into the school and immediately pulled out my cell phone dialing Mandy's phone "Mandy" she answered "Hi" I replied "oh Selena, hi, are you alright?" I nodded even though she couldn't see it "yeah, I'm fine, I just want to request that Zack or Adam come pick me up after school" I could hear Mandy on the other line sound confused "of course, yeah, what's wrong with Taylor?" I sighed "he slightly irritated me this morning, I'd rather not have him pick me up if you don't mind" – "okay, sure, I'll send both. One will be waiting outside the door for you" I nodded once again "thank you Mandy" – "you're welcome sweetheart" I smiled and hung up and went to class.

School was boring as usual, nothing but sitting in a classroom learning things that you will never use later in life. The lunch bell rang relieving all of us to the café, I sighed and sat down at a table and pulled my ringing phone out of my back pocket of my jeans "hello?" I answered "Selena, hello, Adam here, I'm just calling to inform you that Zack and I will be picking you up out back today" I nodded "okay, thank you Adam" – "my pleasure". I sighed again and placed my phone down on the table and finished my lunch.

Two o'clock couldn't come soon enough, I just wanted to go home, to my real family. This whole new life thing is stressing me out. One fifty five, fifty six, fifty seven, fifty eight, fifty nine… two o'clock. Finally. I grabbed my bookbag and exited out the back door of the school where I was greeted by Adam "Miss Gomez" he greeted, I knew he would've called me Selena if we weren't in public, part of the requirements, look professional in public "hi Adam, thank you again for picking me up" he nodded "certainly, not a problem". I smiled and walked to the SUV with him following closely behind me, hopping into the vehicle Adam closed the door for me and got into the passenger seat.

We weren't driving for any more than 10 minutes when my cell phone started ringing again, Taylor. I sighed and answered "hi Taylor" – "Selena, where are you?" – "don't worry Taylor, you didn't have to pick me up today, I requested Adam and Zack to pick me up" – "yeah Selena, I know, Mandy informed me, but Adam and Zack are with me waiting for you" I paused for a moment "what?" – "Selena where the hell are you?!" before I knew it one of the men in the front pointed a gun in my face "put the phone away! NOW!"


	14. Chapter 14

I stared down the barrel of a pistol, fear pulsing through my veins "I said put the phone away!" I trembled and hung up the phone "throw it out the window" – "why?" I nervously spoke "just fucking do it!" I jumped when he raised his voice, slowly I rolled down the window and threw my phone out. "What do you guys want?" the man with the gun chuckled "you see, you're the daughter of the governor, and they just got you back in their lives, which means they'll do anything to get you back again" I paused "how do you look like them?" one man smiled "it's amazing what a little silicone can do" I paused once again "how did you know I called Mandy to request two other guards to pick me up?" the man smiled "we've had a tap on your lines for a while now, we've heard every conversation you've had. Finally we came up with this genius plan" – "you can't honestly think you're going to get away with this, they're going to find me, they have so many more ties to other people than you do. Your 'genius' plan will be busted soon" the man chuckled again and clicked his tongue "oh Selena, you haven't got a clue, they're not going to find you if you're dead and your body is spread all around town" my eyes widened and started to tear up. I shook my head "no, please…" I began sobbing "oh shut up you stupid bitch, we won't kill you if you don't struggle, and if you follow our rules. Simple as that. Behave and you'll live, understand?" I nodded. "Good"

Taylor rushed back to the house with Adam and Zack "She's been taken!" Taylor shouted throughout the house "what?!" Mandy yelled "two men impersonated Adam and Zack and took her!" – "Jesus Christ, alert all agents, notify all police, get all government officials out on the road. Damnit, find my daughter!" Taylor nodded and rushed out of the house "get someone to track her phone!" Mandy demanded Adam "get all eyes on the street cameras, look for another black SUV" Mandy demanded Zack "Mandy, there's hundreds of those in California" – "I don't give a damn! Find her!" Zack nodded and rushed out of the house as well.

Within minutes police sirens could be heard all throughout the city, government vehicles lined up after another traveling in every direction. Headline news "Missing! Selena Gomez was last seen early this morning, she was wearing dark jeans, leopard print top with knee high black heels, if you have any information please call …" Adam rushed back into the house "Mandy, we tracked her phone to Ridge Road" Mandy nodded "GO!" Taylor and Adam both got into an SUV and speeded to Ridge Road, finding her phone smashed in the middle of the road "shit" Taylor mumbled "please be okay".

The two men took me to a building off the beaten path "take her inside" one man ordered the other. I got pulled out of the vehicle and practically dragged into the building. The man took me into a room and placed me in a chair "don't even try to run, you won't get far" I drooped my head just waiting for what's to come next.


	15. Chapter 15

"They traveled south down Grove Street" a man tracking where the vehicle went spoke to Mandy and Adam "Grove Street" Adam spoke into the earpiece he had on "on my way" Taylor replied through the earpiece speeding through the city to the specific street he needed to be on "turn left on huckleberry road" Adam spoke giving Taylor specific directions to where the abductors took Selena. "I see the SUV" Taylor spoke "I'm going on foot from here". Taylor got out of the vehicle and slowly crept toward the building, he peeked around every window until he came across the room that Selena was sitting in, tears flowing out of her eyes endlessly. "I've got sight on Selena" Taylor whispered into his earpiece "get police up here, surround the entire house".

I was sitting in the cold and empty room when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye, I turned my head to see Taylor crouching by the window, my eyes widened and I shook my head mouthing the word "no" to him. He put his finger up to his lips symbolizing "shh" to me before mouthing "I got you" and sneaking away from the window.

Taylor sneaked around the house to the entrance and peeked through the window to see if anyone was surrounding it. By then multiple cars came into view "hide the cars, any sudden activity could cause them to shoot her, walk up, when you get up here I'll motion to you when to scatter, I want all of you low and quiet, one of you will be coming with me, you guys decide who" he spoke into his earpiece, multiple cops came into view, Taylor held up his hand to motion for them to stop. He peeked up and into the window again then lowered, he raised his hand again and motioned for them to get low and scatter quietly, one lone cop running directly to him "we're all in position sir" he heard a voice whisper into his earpiece "good, the entrance is clear, we're going in" he whispered into his earpiece. Slowly Taylor opened the front door and both snuck in, closing it quietly behind him, he knew exactly which room Selena was in, it was getting there that was the problem. He heard footsteps come closer, making a split second decision they ran into a nearby room, where they had a perfect view of Selena. Once again Taylor motioned for Selena to keep quiet.

Both men walked into the room she was in, both carrying semi-automatic pistols in their hands "we want you to call that mother of yours to fulfill our demands, ten million each, I want it tonight, say anything out of context and these walls will be wonderfully painted with your brains, understand?" – "It's not her brains these walls will be painted with" Taylor spoke up, he could see the two men look around frantically for where the voice came from "abducting an innocent girl for money, psychos are getting stupider and stupider every year, now how about you put down those guns and put your filthy hands in the air. Oh, and don't even try to run, the house is surrounded" Taylor spoke furiously, within a split second one of the men grabbed Selena and held her in front of them with the gun held against her temple "don't tempt me buddy! I'll shoot her" – "if you do that you won't get your money, isn't that what all of this was about? Abduct the governor's daughter and put a ransom on her for twenty million. Well boom goes that plan if you shoot her, they need to hear her voice" the man shook his head "no, I can tell them she's safe, when really she's on the floor with half of her skull gone, I'll still get my money, they just won't get their daughter back" Taylor growled and whispered into his earpiece "if anyone has a direct shot without hitting her, take it" – "negative sir, no clean shots available" – "shit" Taylor cursed.

"Then what? After you get your money do you really expect to just be able to run out of this house under the radar, like nothing happened? Think again, you'll have every cop in California on your ass, your face will be on the top of the most wanted list, everyone will know who you are. You won't be able to escape" Taylor growled again "give up, you're fucked in every way possible, let her go" the man shook his head again "if I'm fucked if I do and fucked if I don't, might as well do, right?" right then the cop who was with him ran out of the doorway charging the man holding Selena hostage "no!" Taylor yelled, the man quickly turned the gun and shot the cop multiple times, but that gave Taylor the chance to take a direct shot at the capturer knocking him down on the ground with one blow to the head. The other capturer turned and pulled his gun but didn't get very far before one of the cops outside took him down.

I could hear the bullet hit my capturer, his body contracted for a second taking me down with him. As I hit the ground uncontrollable sobbing hit me and I broke down, as quickly as I could I picked myself up off the ground and felt Taylors arms grab me and rush me to the door "take her, put her in a car, don't take your eyes off of her for a second!" Taylor spoke before handing me off to another officer waiting at the door.

"I need an ambulance, a cop has been shot multiple times to the chest at point blank range, two hit his vest, one hit his shoulder, significant bleeding is occurring and internal injury is possible" Taylor spoke into his earpiece as he placed a hand on the cops shoulder to try to stop the bleeding "is she okay?" the officer spoke worried "yes sir, she's fine, thanks to you. You're one brave son of a bitch" the officer smiled and laughed "it's my job, it's what I do" Taylor nodded "indeed it is, now remain still; an ambulance is on the way."


End file.
